pain and suffering
by ashhay1
Summary: when Thor discoverers that Loki's been disguised as Odin he is furious, what can Loki do to contain his newly unforgiving brother? includes the Avengers, Shield and Deadpool plus maybe more later.
1. Chapter 1

Thor.

The room was filled with laughter, the joyful banter that always followed a victory. But none of the rowdy cheers or mirthful singing came from Thor's mouth, he leaned heavily against a wall his head covered in the hopes that no one would recognize the future king of Asgard but of course he was too well known to go unnoticed. It was Sif, of course and she forced him into joining her for a drink, at sword point. 'you saved the nine realms' she said 'you bloody well earned a drink now stop grumbling and drink!' so Thor drank not as much as he usually would of but enough for Sif to let him leave, trudging past the cells where his mischievous brother was once kept prisoner to the room his mother Frigga was stabbed in the stomach ending her life crumpled in a heap. Wearily he sat and let the memories flow through him.

Loki.

He sighed and nodded at the guard before him, the constant illusion was wearing him out he needed rest but the all father may never rest, maybe that's why Odin needed his 'Odin-sleep' it had been a couple days since he had faked his death and stolen Odin's place on the throne after quietly removing Odin from the premises he had had no funeral either his death was actually a celebration for some people. But now he contemplated showing everyone he was alive and dealing with the consequences, it would have been a smart idea to have left Odin on the throne until this entire mess was cleaned up and then taking his place on the throne, but mistakes are made and he had to make even this mistake look like part of his overall plan. The guard looks up at him expectantly, did he miss something? Did the guard just ask him a question? To buy himself time he places his head in his hands as though thinking, something hes sure Odin must do.

"Thor, my liege, what about him?" says the guard, that was obviously his question.

He struggles not to throw Thor in a cell.

"about what?" Loki says calmly

"he grieves his mother, and scarily his brother" says the guard "he does not rejoice in his victory he only grieves... its not like him the closest he's got to rejoicing is when Sif forced him to drink with her, he was later found crying in the spot where the queen died"

Loki suddenly feels a sharp pain in his stomach he flinches slightly but hides it from the guard by shifting in his chair.

"watch him, if he doesn't come to in a week bring him to me" Loki says then immediately regrets it, why was he so eager to see his brother?

Deadpool.

He kicked a pile of unwashed clothes to the side and began his adventure to the freezer, three steps of pure awesomeness over piles of clothes and there he was. At the freezer the end of his journey, sighing he opened the door grabbing a cool beer from inside and sitting back down closing the freezer with his foot. The sound of a police car wailed past his window, he tipped some of the beer down his throat the burning liquid searing his tongue, was just imagination. The things your brain does when your bored... from the hallway red rocket barks Deadpool sighs and opens the door to let red rocket in, and has a shield badge shoved in his face.

"you need to come with us" says Coulson "my names Coulson i'm a shield agent."

* * *

**what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Thor.

Tears streaked down his face before he could stop them the memories of his mother were so clear but now she was dead, a soul in space, nothing more than a memory, one of his memories never to be forgotten. Then there was Loki who died saving Thor's life sacrificed himself for the first time in his life. Neither of them would leave his heart meaning the tears would come often. He stood wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and walked from the room leaving the floor tearstained where friggas life drained from her body in search of odin.

Loki.

Loki left odins throne room in search of a drink the pain in his stomach would not subside and so he walked awkwardly and trying to hide the awkwardness only made it worse, it took him only a second to realise that it was where the sword would have stabbed him, asgardians gave him strange looks but he brushed them off acting like the all father. Loki rounded a corner free of asgardians and took off at a run for the nearest empty room, once found he went inside closing the door behind him and dropped the illusion, breathing heavily he sighed closing his eyes at the relief of being free of that particular burden for the moment and within seconds he was asleep. A while later when he opened his eyes the door was open and Thor was standing in the doorway his mouth hanging wide open, Loki held up his hands in surrender.

"you found me, congratulations, I would give you a medal but sadly I don't have any on me." Loki says standing up.

Tears streak down Thor's face and he grabs Loki by his collar dragging him out of the room Loki groans slightly as his stomach pains him again.

"i thought you dead! I watched you die! In my arms! I grieved for you while no one else did! And you were alive the entire time!" yells Thor straight in Loki's face.

"did you grieve me?! Or did you grieve mother and just added my name in there to make yourself feel better!" Loki says "i have a feeling it's the later, I heard the stories Thor, you mourned Frigga not me you cry in the spot she died yet walk straight past my cell, the all father hears all the stories Thor and the all father doesn't have to look he just finds"

Deadpool.

The shield ship was clean, very clean it was strange being in something so bright and clean after being in his dark messy apartment for so long in fact his eyes hurt, just a bit but it was enough to make him blink. Blink, blink, blink , THUD! Coulson looks around worried. THUD!

"i think we have a problem" says Coulson talking into a handheld walkie talkie "there's this thudding noise going on, dunno what it is, i've got people trying to get visuals"

Deadpool looks around.

"how d'you get onto the roof from here?" asks Deadpool

Coulson gestures randomly at the floor Then yells 'someone open the hatch it's okay they're friendlies!' a hatch opens. For a minute or so only air comes through the hatch and the thudding continues, then someone comes flying through the hatch dressed in dark greens and black followed by someone in a red cape, the person in green crashes into some consoles but the person with the red cape lands on their feet running at the person in green who holds their hands up defensively, a hammer suddenly flies into the caped mans hand and he throws it at the person in green, Coulson frantically yells what's sounds like the number four over and over again it seems to work though, the person in red whirls at Coulson.

"Thor?! What the hell are you doing here?!" says Coulson

"he is a traitor he must be punished!" yells Thor wheeling on the person in green again who only slightly flinches but at that moment he looks too stiff to do much more. Thor slams a fist into the side of the green persons face, but then Thor is pulled away by a guy in a metallic red suit.

* * *

**not entirely sure where the idea for this came...**


	3. Chapter 3

Loki.

If only Thor had not found me he thinks as he watches Thor be dragged backwards struggling through eyes that don't feel like focusing properly, now that Thor's finished smashing him for the moment his body is beginning to relax and pain shoots through his entire body from his toes to his hair, sharp pieces of metal dig into his flesh: shards of the computer console he's now lying on, but the rest of him aches too much to move people around him are talking but not making any sense at all, having your head repeatedly smashed against the side of a flying airship makes you feel like that, it's almost funny but not quite, he smiles anyway, just a slight movement of the corner of his lips just for a moment before iron man socks him in the jaw making his head jerk backwards dots of black flash in the corners of his eyes and he can feel tears building up he swallows pain fully and thinks 'this is what you get Loki, welcome to pain your lifelong enemy'.

Tony Stark.

Punching Loki in the jaw had been rewarding, beaten to a pulp the guy decides to smile, so tony helped him get out of the smiling stage of things, by breaking his jaw, works every time.

"so Thor what did reindeer games do this time?" asks tony

"he faked his death" says Thor grimly "i found him in a spare room no ones using, asleep!"

"Loki sleeps?!" asks tony shocked "i always kinda pictured him like a vampire, never sleeping!"

"shut it stark" says Loki half mumbling through the blood flowing from his mouth.

Thor whirls at Loki his face clearly showing the pain and anger Thor felt.

"SHUT UP LOKI!" shouts Thor and Loki's face, Thor backhands Loki with great force "you have no idea what you've done to me!"

tony steps between Loki and Thor, not wanting Thor to entirely massacre the god of mischief before tony could lay another hand on the silver tongued smart mouth.

"Thor calm down... I want to hit Loki too, but have I touched him?" tony tilts his head "well yeah I did but not much aye Loki?"

Loki rolls his eyes but nods. Tony smiles and throws his hands to the side.

"see! We're friends!" says tony punching Loki in the shoulder.

Loki groans and puts his hand on his newly injured shoulder. He mumbles something under his breath about not having friends but tony clamps his hand over Loki's mouth to stop him from angering the god of thunder even more.

Thor.

How could tony be defending his traitor brother? Loki is the reason tony's life is so stuffed up yet he defends Loki like a sibling.

"why doth thou defend thine brother after the treacherous things he hath done?" says Thor

"hey, i just want to be able to hit him for a longer time then just today!" says tony

Loki groans.

"what a good idea!" says Thor clapping his hands "lets keep him alive so we can slowly torture him!"

"that was not what i meant Thor!" says tony

"i know but that's what i'm taking it as!" says Thor with malice

"great…" mumbles Loki shuffling around.

Thor lunges past tony while he's distracted landing on Loki throwing punches into Loki's thin frame, Loki takes the hits without making any noise. tony pulls Thor off Loki, Loki lies gasping on the consoles. Thor pushes off tony and storms from the room, how could tony defend Loki after what he did to new York and tony's life, no matter he would deal with his brother later. when he was alone.

* * *

**sorry about the punctuation ****and ****capitalization i'm trying to work on it... plus i need ideas for the next chapter.. a bit stuck right now...**


End file.
